HOPELESSLY DESPERATE--PART TWO
by Mo1
Summary: (Read Hopelessly Desperate Part One first)Spike continues trying to win Buffy over in desperate ways with Faith's help.


Fan FictionBTVS: "HOPELESSY DESPERATE -Part Two" -follows "HOPELESSLY DESPERATE -Part One"  
Scene 1:Buffy stands there in shock looking at Spike and Faith  
Spike:So here we all are.   
Buffy:You two together?  
Spike::nods::  
Buffy:Wait, you two? You and Faith? ::looks at Spike::  
Spike:Yeah, isn't that right? ::looks at Faith::  
Faith:We just hit it off I guess.  
Spike::nods::We talked and we clicked. It's that simple.   
Buffy:Is this a joke? And aren't you supposed to be in jail? Or does that just not fit you anymore?  
Faith:I've done my time. I told you before I might be getting out soon.   
Spike:Yeah, and that's the end of it. So Buffy, if you don't mind I think we'll be heading off now.  
Buffy:Uh huh.   
Faith:Heading where?  
Spike:Heading---uh, just off. We'll see where the night takes us. ::takes Faith by the hand::Come on, now. ::glances at Buffy as they begin to walk away::  
Buffy:Well have a nice life.   
Scene 2:The night has passed and Buffy is at Willow and Tara's dorm  
Willow:So Faith is back for good? And she's with...Spike?  
Buffy:That's what I said.   
Willow:They don't even know each other.   
Buffy:Spike just said that him and Faith talked.  
Tara:And now they're a couple? Weird.  
Willow:I bet they did a lot more than talking.   
Buffy:Tell me about it.  
Willow:So now what?  
Buffy:What do you mean?   
Willow::stares at Buffy blankly::  
Tara:I don't think she even knows.  
Scene 3:Spike is sitting on his couch in his crypt watching Passions  
Faith:Is this what you do during the day?  
Spike:What else am I supposed to do? Since you can't seem to remember, me and the sun don't get along.   
Faith:So you sit around watching Soap Operas?  
Spike: 'Ey, this is a bloody good show. If you actually sat down and gave it a chance--  
Faith::interrupts::I'll have to pass. In fact, I'm going out.   
Spike:What about our deal? You're supposed to help me out.  
Faith:Since you're so "helpless" I'll be back at sunset.  
Spike:Fine but you're missing out. ::turns the tv on louder::  
Faith:Yeah, sure. Whatever.  
Scene 4:The sun is just about going down and Buffy is patrolling in the graveyard  
Buffy::says to herself::Just a couple more minutes.   
Faith::walks past the gates of the graveyard stepping in::  
Buffy::turns around::So where's Spike? Since you two are goin out and everything. Spur of the moment type of thing or what?  
Faith:What do you care?  
Buffy:I don't. It's just kind of funny.   
Faith:What's so funny about it?  
Buffy:Hmm, let me see. Spike's a vampire, and you're a slayer. Does that ring a bell?  
Faith::rolls her eyes::  
Buffy:So, are you two the next Jack and Rose? Wait, I forgot who I'm talking to here.  
Faith:Why so many questions, B? I mean, since you don't care and all.  
Buffy:Don't even say what I think you're gonna say.  
Faith:Are you jealous that I'm with Spike, or are you jealous that I have something you don't? ::smirks::  
Buffy:Faith, face reality.   
Faith:We're even now, B. I have something you want. And you can't deal with it.  
Buffy:Yeah, like I really want Spike.  
Faith:But you sure as hell don't want me to go out with him.  
Buffy:You can go out with Ben Affleck for all I care.  
::A vampire comes into sight and punches Buffy while she's distracted::  
Buffy::stumbles::  
Faith::just stands there watching::  
Vamp::slams Buffy into a tombstone breaking it::  
Buffy::stands up, punches the vamp in the face and then kicks him in the gut::  
Vamp::grabs Buffy's arm and flips her::  
Buffy::flips up kicking the vamp in the side::  
Vamp::growls::  
Buffy::takes out her stake and as she's about to stake him, he kicks it out of her hand::  
Vamp::attempts to punch Buffy but she blocks and twists his arm behind him::  
Faith::goes over to where the stake lies, picks it up and throws it at the vamp stabbing him in the heart::  
Vamp::poof, he turns to dust::  
Scene 5:Spike is walking down the street  
Spike::smoking a cigarette::Bloody hell, where is she?   
Faith::walks up behind Spike::Behind you.  
Spike::turns around::You said you were going to be back--  
Faith:I lost track of time, it happens.   
Spike:Time is something I can't afford to lose.  
Faith:You're a vampire, what does time mean to you?  
Spike:At the moment, timing is everything. Have you seen Buffy? ::takes a hit of his cigarette::  
Faith:Maybe.  
Spike:Where is she?  
Faith:She got sick of Sunnydale, so she left.  
Spike::eyes wide::What?  
Faith::smirks::You actually believe me?  
Spike::does not look amused::Listen, we have a deal. You do your part of it, and I'll do my part. Now we need to find Buffy.   
Faith:What for? She's in there. ::looks across the street at the magic shop::  
Spike:Good. Oh, one thing. I haven't noticed that this plan is making an effect on Buffy. Have you?  
Faith:Damn, just relax.   
Spike::flicks his cigarette to the ground::I can't. You know I can't. We have to shake things up a bit. You know, to try to make her jealous.  
Faith:Is she all you think about?  
Spike::nods::Pretty much, yes. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it.   
Faith:What's so special about B anyway?  
Spike:Well--[pauses}. There's just something about her.   
Scene 6:Spike and Faith walk into the magic shop where Giles and Anya are at the counter, and Xander is standing near them  
Anya:Oh look, customers.  
Spike::walks up to Xander::Is Buffy around?  
Xander:No why would you want to know that? Or need to know that?   
Faith::looking around the Magic Shop::  
Spike:I thought I'd stop by to say hello.  
Xander:And you're alright with that? ::looks at Faith::   
Giles:Ah, Xander tell Buffy to come out here right away.   
Xander:But why? I need some laughs, this is a good way. ::looks at Spike::  
Spike:If you need a laugh or two, why don't you bloody look in the mirror? ::sounds a bit angry::  
Xander:Can I borrow yours, Spike? Oh, what am I thinking? You don't need a mirror, Spike. That's probably for the better.  
Giles:Xander--  
Xander:Hey, don't use that British tone of voice with me.   
Giles::looks at Xander sharply::  
Xander:Heh, I'll go get Buffy. ::goes into the back of the magic shop::  
Anya::whispers something to Giles::  
Giles::watches Faith closely::  
Faith::looks at Giles::What are you looking at?  
Xander::comes out from the back followed by Buffy::  
Anya:You have visitors.  
Buffy::glances at Faith and then at Spike::  
Giles, Xander, and Anya::all walk into the back of the shop::  
Spike:Hello, Buffy. I just wanted to uh, make sure you are at ease with me and Faith.  
Buffy:Ok?  
Spike:Why don't we all get a drink or two? My treat. ::puts his arm around Faith::   
Buffy:If you want to, sure. Count me in.  
Spike::stands even closer to Faith but concentrates on Buffy::  
Buffy:Let me just go tell the others I'll be gone for a while.  
Spike::frowns and then all of a sudden kisses Faith::  
Buffy::shakes her head::  
Spike::sounds a bit angry once again::Ok, go tell them then.  
Faith::smirks::Spike, she knows.  
Scene 7:Spike and Buffy are walking down the street  
Spike:She told you?!?  
Buffy::nods::Earlier tonight. Your plan failed Spike. ::smiles:: Nice attempt, though.  
Spike:So you never were jealous? Not even a tiny bit?  
Buffy:No. I was just confused.   
Spike:Confused? About what?  
Buffy:Everything.   
Spike:Are you mad at me now? I'm sorry if you are.   
Buffy:I'm not mad. You were just being you. Typical Spike.  
Spike:Is that a bad thing?  
Buffy:I don't know.   
Spike::frowns::I am sorry. Really, I am. I did it all for you.  
Buffy:Yeah, Faith kinda uh explained it all to me.  
Spike:I'm just bloody trying. There's nothing the matter with that.  
Buffy:You're trying too hard.  
Spike:Buffy, I'm desperate.   
Buffy::nods::I can tell.   
Spike:Do you think anything between us could ever--  
Buffy::interrupts::I can't predict the future. Right now, time is the key.   
Spike:Time. ::nods:: Right. I bloody hate time. I must look really pathetic right now.  
Buffy::shakes her head::You're just--hopelessly desperate. ::smiles faintly::  
Spike::smirks::  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
Written by: Motitan@aol.com  
  
*Check out previous fan fics' of mine(since they do go in kind of an order but not really too much):Three Is Too Much, Peace of Mind, Friends Forever, Hopelessly Desperate-Part One. 


End file.
